One of many nights at the cabin
by Freyalinn
Summary: Rayna and Deacon remembers very special cabin moments.


Rayna and Deacon laid on a thick blanket by the fireplace. They were warm and satisfied after making love and enjoying being close to each other. Rayna was lazily drawing circles on Deacon´s chest with her fingers.

"Are you sure you don´t want to go anywhere else than here to the cabin for our second anniversary?"

"Yes, the cabin is perfect. It´s ours, it´s special and so much history and memories here. You bought it for me, for us. Maddie was made here. We spent our honeymoon here and our first anniversary as husband and wife. There is no other place I want to celebrate our big moments and milestones. Up here I don´t have to share you. I can have you all to myself."

"I like that too, spend time with you alone. I´m all for that, but travel somewhere is nice too."

"Yes, it is, we did have a second honeymoon down in Mexico at our beach. The girl in the reception flirted with you and so did the waitress by the pool too. That´s one reason I prefer the cabin where we can be all alone, just us."

"They did? I didn´t notice. I have only eyes for you.. You are the only woman for me Ray, always has, always will. You are my everything. If people don´t know by now I must be lousy to show how much in love I am with you Ray. Maybe I should make an album called Love Songs to Rayna Jaymes."

"I thought our album we made together last year made it pretty clear, a statement on how much we love each other, but I guess some people may have missed it."

"Well, too bad for them. It was a great album and so true to us. I love you so much baby and I´m planning to do so for as long as I live."

"Good. I´m gonna hold you to that promise and I will do the same. You are my life Deacon and I want to be by your side forever. I love you babe."

Rayna raised herself up a little so she could kiss him. She nibbled softly and draw her tongue over his hot lips before deepening the kiss.

"Do you remember the first time we spent a night here?"

"Yes, it was the same day I showed you the cabin for the first time, we hurried back to go to the CMA Awards show and you won your first award. We stayed for the after party, we mingled with all the other country stars, you had some champagne and then we drove straight here and came just in time to see the sunrise. Then we made love by the fireplace."

"Yes we did. Still in our fancy clothes and an empty house, just the blankets and sleeping bags we brought with us. What a feeling, such a great day, evening and night. Especially the night, well technically morning."

* * *

Deacon most certainly remembered that night. He was so nervous to what Rayna would think of the house. He had found it before he went to rehab and was so happy that it was still on the market when he came out. He bought it immediately, even if everybody said you shouldn´t make any big decisions after rehab, but the house was everything Rayna said she wanted. He had to buy it, couldn´t let this opportunity pass by.

He brought her up there on the day of the CMA Awards, maybe not the best day as they had rehearsals and other stuff to do before the show, but he couldn´t wait. He had to show her, wanted to see her reaction. So he did and he didn´t have to be nervous. Rayna reacted as he was hoping she would, with unaffected joy. Her whole face lit up and walked around the empty house with her hands to her mouth and he heard a lot of 'Oh my gosh' and 'Wow' from her.

Deacon remembered how beautiful and happy she looked then and how much he wished they had more time so he could show her how much he loved her. But they didn´t so they headed back to town for the CMA. It turned out to be a great night, Rayna´s first nominee and she won. They celebrated her win and then decided to go to the cabin instead of going home. They left so late or early in the morning, depends on how you see it, that they didn´t even saw another car once they left the city.

When they arrived at the cabin the sun was coming up so they took their blankets and sat down by the water and watched the sunrise. The cold made them move inside and the previous owner had left some firewood so Deacon made a fire. Once the fire was going they did what they both desperately wanted to do all evening, kiss, touch, feel and make love to each other.

* * *

"Yes, that was one memorable night to remember indeed. Why do you ask?"

"To make my point stronger, that the cabin is perfect, why we don´t have to go to any fancy place. How much this place means to me, to us. All I need is you actually, where ever you are I want to be, but I love being at the cabin."

"Yeah, I do too. As you said, we can be all alone up here, not another person for miles. No nosy neighbours or press people. Kinda strange that we managed to keep the cabin a secret from the press for all these years, for twenty years. Anyway, another memorable time was when we moved in here, when we came loaded with all furniture we bought and made it a home. Remember that?"

"Of course I do."

* * *

That time was one of Rayna´s favorite moments. They spent four weeks all alone, only saw and talked to other people when they drove to the nearest general store to buy food. It was late spring, early summer and they had just finished the first leg of a tour and had some free time before the second leg would start. A perfect time to move in and make the cabin to their home, a real home. Two of those four weeks there was a heat wave. It got so hot they could even bathe in the lake.

Rayna remembered how at first she didn´t trust Deacon when he said the water was warm. She had always been a coward when it came to bathing when she was little and only bathe during hot August days. They didn´t have any swimsuits yet as they didn´t think they needed ones this early in the year, so they just used their underwear. One particularly hot evening they went down to have a late swim. This time Deacon stripped all his clothes off. Rayna clearly remembered the conversation they had.

 _"Deacon!"_

 _"What? There is no one around that can see us. We are all alone."_

 _"You can´t possibly know that for sure."_

 _"We haven´t seen a boat or a car in two weeks Ray and it´s dark. Come on, join me."_

She really liked what she saw, him naked in the moonlight. She joined him in the water, but not naked of course, but somehow she ended up without her bikini top anyhow. Being pressed to his naked body, being kissed breathless and gentle caressed, she found herself that she didn´t care what so ever if anyone saw her or not. After that evening they took midnights baths, skinny dipping every night during that heat wave and they made sweet amazing love making after.

* * *

"I still don´t know how you talked me into skinny dipping."

"You have a wonderful body Ray. I love your body, especially naked. And I was right, wasn´t I? We have never seen anyone up here, have we? No one else saw how beautiful you looked naked with the moonlight shimmering all over you."

"No, we haven´t. And you weren´t too bad yourself, Mr Claybourne. You still have a perfect body and I´m so happy I get to have it all for myself."

"I have always been yours Ray. Always."

Rayna rose up on one elbow first, kissed him and threw the blanket away and then straddle him. She moved her hands all over his chest and stomach. "Mmm, I like to hear that and I love your body too. I love how it feels under my fingers and how you response to my touch."

"You have always that effect on me Ray. My desire for you has never faded and now when I´m allowed to show and feel it, it only takes one touch or kiss to get me going."

"Mmm I can feel it." Rayna felt him harden under her. She leaned down and they kissed. "I love you Deacon."

"Love you too." Their kiss deepened and Rayna joined their bodies together and their desire took hold of them and they made love again.


End file.
